Cute Octoling
The Cute Octoling is an Octoling character originally owned by former Splatoon/TF2 GMOD machinator, Heavy the Squid (originally Inspector Heavy). Appearance The cute Octoling have purple tentacles and ink, dark skin, and green eyes. She wears a purple Retro Specs, Mint Tee and Blue Moto Boots. She usually sports Octoling Gloves. Following her death, her skin now has the same color of her tentacles, has white monochrome eyes and her tee and Moto Boots are now tinted purple. She also now has purple aura around her body. Story Octoling's Tiny Fresh Adventure Following the Dark Squid's death at the hands of Omega the Squid Man, she defects the Octarian army. She is curious to know what it likes to be the cutest Octoling all across the world. She began wearing the Retro Specs, a Mint Tee, and Blue Moto Boots, and make a vow, but her cuteness attracts the Soldier, which gives him a heart attack. Shadow Squid's Revenge The cute Octoling was captured by a group of Octolings, until she is rescued by Heavy, Omega, and Spider. They brought her to Inkopolis to meet up with Rex, Poool, and Emily. She told everyone about Shadow Squid, Dark Squid's brother, and her defection. After Omega killed Shadow Squid, she became friends with Heavy, along with the other Inklings. Heavy the Pedo incident Heavy the Squid's fame went to a downward spiral after being dumped by Ellie Godelia, due to his sexual roleplay on her. Heavy and Omega began their blackmailing business and vows to get revenge on her, for all the things she said on PickSurprise's Channel Checker video. The cute Octoling steps in, trying to reason with him that blaming Ellie changes nothing and told them that they should've listen to Madness and Alpha. Omega would then defend Heavy against her, that they don't need anyone's advice. Heavy replied to her that he is not her friend and only used her for his own personal gains. Frustrated about Ellie's break-up, he angrily pushed Omega towards the innocent Octoling, with his katana impaled through her chest, killing her. Their actions scorned Heavy's ex-girlfriend, Limette. After Heavy deletes his channel, her corpse was buried on an island. Several months later following Limette's return to Inkopolis, the poor Octoling's soul has returned from the spirit world. She's still feeling remorse about Heavy the Squid's black heart. Thinking of her true friend, Limette, she began her search for her. After all the hell she's been through, she's finally reunite with Limette, who vows to find a way to bring her back. Appearances Animated Appearances * Octolings Tiny Fresh Adventure * Shadow Squid's Revenge * The Octoling Partner * ''Inkling Girls' Night Out'' Trivia * CuteYoshiLover (originally 123emilymason) and Endercboy1908 usually calls her Yakumo, while thebestmlTBM and superswagmlg calls her Fresh Octoling. * What Heavy the Squid inspires this character came from another Octoling created by REX Legend (currently known as Shining NOVA; Nova for short) from his GMOD video, Octoling's Beauty Quest. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Octolings Category:Deceased Characters